


And the Magical Order

by benjaminrussell



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Shades of Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Jake has been gone for months on a mission for the crown, but he finally returns, mission accomplished and with an offer for Ezekiel.





	And the Magical Order

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t need to have read the Shades of Magic series to follow this. Just know that Arnes is country where elemental magic is commonplace.

Ezekiel closed the door to his lodgings and turned the key in the lock, but before he could even think about taking his coat off, he heard a creak of the floorboards behind him that instantly told him he wasn’t alone. He whirled around and used his momentum to force the intruder up against the wall, summoning an ice shard to his hand to use as a dagger as he moved. The figure was slightly taller than Ezekiel and dressed in dark clothes, with their face obscured by the hood of their cloak and a thin scarf. They didn’t appear to be carrying a weapon although Ezekiel knew well that that didn’t necessarily mean anything in this world of magic. Before he could demand to know who had broken into his home however, the intruder said in a measured tone, “Hey Jonesy, it’s me.” They pulled their scarf down to reveal a familiar face, one who Ezekiel could scarcely believe was here given the circumstances of their parting.

“Stone? What’re you doing here?” Ezekiel asked, allowing the icicle to evaporate now the danger had passed. The relief slowly began to sink in, both at the fact he was safe and more importantly because Jake was here in front of him, alive and seemingly unharmed.

“I did it,” Jake replied with a grin, raising his hands to grasp Ezekiel’s biceps, “I met a magician whose speciality is magical objects and together we were able to track down the artefact.”

“Does that mean you’re done? They’re not sending you out on another quest, right?” Ezekiel asked, wanting confirmation that his partner would be staying around before he got his hopes up.

“I’m staying for now,” Jake agreed, grin morphing into a softer smile while he made no move whatsoever to get out of Ezekiel’s grapple. Ezekiel felt his excitement dampen a little at Jake’s last two words, but he made sure to keep his disappointment from his expression. Jake was finally home after months, and he didn’t want anything to spoil their reunion. Jake however continued speaking.

“In fact, I’ve got some news. News and an offer for you.” His eyes twinkled, but instead of explaining, he pushed Ezekiel gently – not nearly hard enough to escape Ezekiel’s grasp, but just enough to make his request to be let go clear. Before he broke his grip though, Ezekiel leant in with his lightning quick reflexes that came equally from his air magic and his skills as a thief, and planted a deep, thorough kiss on Jake’s lips. The action seemingly made Jake change his mind, as he tightened his grasp on Ezekiel’s arms and pulled him back in so he could return the kiss just as intensely, and Ezekiel’s mind went blank of everything but the feel of Jake against him and the sensations of their kiss. That went on for several minutes, fuelled by the long amount of time they’d been separated, but eventually they pulled apart for air and Ezekiel remembered Jake was about to tell him something. He reluctantly took a step back and motioned for Jake to follow, turning on his heel and basically floating down the corridor in the way that occasionally happened when he was too emotional to concentrate on controlling his magic (not that he’d admit it).

“Come on, cowboy,” Ezekiel said as he entered the main room of the lodgings, Jake right behind him, “What’s this news and what’s the offer? I don’t want to join the priesthood.” He flashed Jake a lightning quick grin as he swiped a decanter of wine off the sideboard.

“You’re not qualified and you know it,” Jake shot back, nudging Ezekiel as he passed on his way to take a seat.

“Yeah, yeah. Balance of the elements and all that,” Ezekiel replied with mock resignation, before adding cheekily, “You’re just jealous you can’t do this.” Then he made the wine fly out of the decanter, do several loops around Jake, and finally land in two of the glasses on the side. He followed it up with a trick that required more concentration, and used his air magic to send the glasses flying over to the table by Jake whilst still exerting his water magic to keep the contents in the glasses. He set the decanter back down and then hopped the back of the sofa to lounge next to Jake, giving him a smug smile.

“I’ll stick to growing my plants,” Jake said with a fond smile, reaching towards the row of plants on the windowsill and holding his hand steady for several moments as the plants noticeably perked up in front of their eyes.

“Thank you for keeping them alive while I was gone,” He added, leaning sideways to give Ezekiel a peck on the cheek, before picking up one of the glasses and taking a deep drink. Then he turned in his seat so he was facing Ezekiel, took Ezekiel’s hand in his own, and broke the news.

“The King is setting up a new order specifically to deal with magical objects that cause issues, and I’m to be the representative from the priesthood. It’ll be lead by Baird from the Royal Guard, and an ostra1 scholar called Flynn Carson. The magician who helped me on this last quest has been invited to join too – her name is Cassandra, and as well as being a powerful fire mage, she’s got extensive experience dealing with artefacts and enchantments.”

“Sounds like quite a club,” Ezekiel commented, running over what he knew of the other people in his head – Cassandra, he’d not met unsurprisingly, so he only knew what Jake had just told him; Flynn, he’d heard of, including the Carson family’s vast library, and he was fairly sure he’d lifted a necklace from his mother or aunt or some relation a few years back; and finally Baird, he was already acquainted with in a professional capacity (read: she’d caught him as a kid stealing food, and suspected him of larger thefts now he was an adult, but he’d never been arrested for anything major which Ezekiel figured was the important thing).

“So does that mean you’ll be based in the city, or travelling still just with more people?” Ezekiel asked, projecting an air of nonchalance even though Jake probably knew how he felt about the idea of Jake leaving again. He picked up the other glass of wine and took a sip, mainly to keep his free hand occupied as he always fidgeted when he was unsure or upset.

“A bit of both, I think,” Jake replied, but the smile was still on his face and he didn’t look worried about them having to part again, so clearly there was something more he hadn’t yet mentioned. The part where this offer came into it, maybe?

“But you can be one of those people,” Jake added, squeezing Ezekiel’s hand. Ezekiel gaped at him, certain it must be a joke because there was no way Ezekiel Jones, world class thief, could work for the crown.

“Oh yeah, me and Baird will get on great,” Ezekiel snarked, imagining himself waltzing into the palace and Baird arresting him on sight. Never mind that he wasn’t currently wanted for anything, but his sheer presence would probably count as intent to steal (which, honestly, was fair).

“She agreed to it,” Jake continued, expression completely open and honest, convincing Ezekiel that Jake was actually being serious, “As long as you don’t commit anymore crimes in Arnes, you’ve been formally invited to join the order. Your skills will come in handy, and this way you can put them towards something legal.” Jake’s smile curled upwards into a teasing grin and he added, “You can steal for the crown.” The idea was pretty tempting, but Ezekiel wasn’t going to give up the chance to have some fun of his own, so he asked pointedly, “And who was it who put my name forward for this esteemed position?” Just as he’d hoped, Jake’s cheeks turned pink in an admission of guilt and he was suddenly very focused on the glass in his hand. Ezekiel snickered and leant into Jake’s side, letting his amusement diffuse before he replied slightly more seriously, “Alright, I’ll join your club. But at the first sign of Baird coming after me, I’m out of there.” Jake beamed at him, a rare truly happy smile that Ezekiel didn’t think many people got to see, and he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He used his magic to set both of their glasses on the table and at the same time clambered into Jake’s lap, pressing him backwards into the sofa to kiss him hungrily.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 _Ostra_ (n.) — London's elite


End file.
